More Than a Game
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Who said Quidditch isn't fun in the rain? Hermione, Remus and Sirius's perfect private box seats aren't much good when they can't see anything, so they are forced to entertain themselves. Gift for angelically-devilish. RemusHermioneSirius.


_**Authors Note:**__ To my darling Meg, a very very happy birthday to you. I hope shirtless Marauders invade your dreams for many years to come.

* * *

_

**More Than a Game

* * *

**

"So tell me again why you have tickets to this year's biggest match?" Sirius asked as they waited to enter the stadium with what seemed to be the rest of wizarding London. The steady rain that seemed to have been falling for days didn't seem to be a deterrent at all.

"Harry and Ginny have some Ministry function, so she gave them to me. Honestly, I tried to give them back to her, but she was rather insistent." Hermione sighed, grimacing as she was jostled by the over zealous crowed eager to get in to see Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies come face to face. The team to win would go on to compete for the National Cup.

Remus gripped her elbow from the other side, preventing her from being shoved into the nearest wall. She smiled gratefully at her lover and slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. She understood just how unpleasant big crowds were to the very private man.

"Why not Fred and George? Even Ron, he would have at least appreciated the gift." Sirius commented as they finally passed the gate and entered the stadium, going with the flow of the crowds as they slowly ascended the staircases. He reached back to grab her other hand, a gesture that seemed almost subconscious.

"Because," Hermione grinned, "She hasn't spoken to the twins since they swapped her shampoo with Grillywup pus and Ron is in the Caribbean on a training camp with the Canons."

"Ah," was all Sirius said, tugging them to the left, following the slightly less rambunctious crowd heading up to the reserved box seats.

"Exactly, and since this was all rather last minute and I don't exactly mind watching Quidditch, I thought I would take my two favourite people in the world to see the game."

"Very generous of you dear," Remus grinned, pulling her through a gap toward the stairs that would lead them up to the private box.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "I thought so too."

"This is us," Sirius said, stopping at a door marked Mr. H. Potter.

The private box had been given to Harry several years after the second war from the International Quidditch Committee, and while thoroughly embarrassed to have such preferential treatment, Harry still used it to its full advantage. It also helped that both he and his wife were professional Quidditch players, the box kept them away from the often over enthusiastic crowd.

Ginny, currently on maternity leave from the Harpies, was treated to premium seats at any of their matches, but also preferred to use the private box. Hermione could just imagine the fiery red-head dying of boredom at dinner while her team competed in the match of their lives. She could also imagine her reactions if she were sitting with them, and perhaps in her present state it was best she stay away.

Sirius opened the door and Remus stood to one side to let her enter the room first. The décor put even some of the nicest wizarding mansions to shame and the food on the buffet table to the far left side was never a disappointment. However it was the view from the glass wall in front of them that captured her attention.

"Do you realize this is the first Quidditch match the three of us have gone to alone?" Remus commented when they finally settled down, watching as thousands of other fans found their own seats far below them.

"Really?" she asked, smiling and watching the people below through the glass.

"I wonder why that is?" Sirius mused, taking his seat on the extra large couch beside Hermione, smiling as she leant forward, completely absorbed by what was happening outside.

"Probably because we gave up on going out for entertainment and started finding it at home," Remus replied, grinning wickedly and ignoring the huffy look the witch between them turned on him.

Sirius watched as the younger woman's curls bounced around her head, her annoyance swift but predictable. The moment she saw Remus's teasing face, her own expression melted and she leant across to kiss his cheek. Sirius reached across and draped his arm over her shoulder, letting her snuggle between the two men in her life as they waited for the pre-match necessities to get under way.

Nobody, not even Hermione herself, had been able to predict the turn of events in her life over the past year that had lead to her sitting between her two lovers, completely content and utterly in love. Infact, her passing crushes on both Remus and Sirius had been chalked down to nothing but school girl fantasies, but now that were a complete reality. All it had taken was a bottle of Firewhisky, some raunchy conversations and a total seduction under the guise of learning the art of being discreet.

Now, they were anything but that. Infact, between being caught out one too many times in less than innocent situations and certain individuals complete disapproval of such an unconventional relationship, they had taken to spending most of their time at home alone, rather than going out to socialize.

"The rains getting heavier," Remus observed, bringing their attention back to the glass wall.

Sure enough, the sky had turned a mottled grey, and the pitch itself was beginning to flood under the heavy downpour. The perfect seats did nothing for the view, because everything outside seemed very wet and grey.

"Do you think they will call off the match?" Hermione asked, worrying her lower lip as she leant forward again, straining to see even the pitch far below them.

"Quidditch stops for nothing. They'll play even if it means being struck by lightening," Sirius said, pulling her back into her seat, nuzzling her neck beneath her heavy curls, grinning when she pushed at his restraining arms.

"Sirius, we're in public," she half scolded, sitting back in her seat and straightening the short dark green jacket she had worn, the colour matching the uniform of the Harpies. However her heart was still pounding and she was fighting the urge to jump into his arms.

"Nobody can see us," he grinned, kissing her cheek but pulling back when her eyes narrowed.

It was true; nobody could see them, not even the players if they flew past. The new stadium had been built with double sided glass, protecting both them and the players from suns glare. It was a step forward in technology for a game that had remained stagnant for so long.

"I can't imagine being out on a broom in this weather," Remus commented to her left, bringing her back from her playful teasing with Sirius.

"Maybe it was a good thing Ginny couldn't make it," Hermione said laughing, imagining her redheaded friends anxiety over her beloved team playing in such conditions.

"I feel rather sorry for Harry right now," Sirius grinned, not looking sorry at all about his godson having a rather scary wife.

"Hungry?" she asked a moment later, standing up when it became apparent they wouldn't be seeing much of anything outside. The rain was now lashing in torrents against their window and from the commentary that had started over the magical speakers in their box; nobody else could tell what was happening either.

"What have they got?" Remus asked, head hanging back on the seat to try and see.

Sirius swiveled in is own chair, watching the sway of her hips in the tight jeans as she approached the buffet table and surveyed the selections.

"Cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, fruit, whipped cream…"

"Bring that over here," Sirius interrupted, watching as she dipped her finger in the cream, turning around to look at him with raised eyebrows. Both men watched as she bought her finger to her mouth, sucking it clean.

"Bring what?" she asked coyly, grinning when he growled at her.

"That."

"What, this?" taking two steps toward the couch, she dipped two fingers into the whipped cream, scooped a generous amount onto her fingers and bought them up to her mouth.

Remus and Sirius watched as her small, pink and completely talented tongue darted out to give the sugary confection a quick lick. When she knew she had their thorough attention, she inserted both fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean.

By the end of her little performance Sirius had shifted to his knees on the cushions, looking like he was about to vault over the back to get to her and Remus had a glint in his eye Hermione had become very familiar with lately.

"Yes, you teasing minx," Sirius rasped out.

"I don't tease," she grinned, sauntering back over to them with the bowl still held in one hand.

"Yes you do," Remus said, returning her grin, his head coming up straight as she walked around the couch to sit back down. Hermione let out a surprised squeal however when she made contact with Sirius's thighs instead of the cushions.

The animagus grinned up at her, his arms wrapping possessively around her waist. His fingers splayed under her breasts as his mouth found that one patch of skin on her neck that could cause her whole body to shiver.

"Careful," Remus laughed, leaning over to grab the tipping bowl of whipped cream she had almost dropped. Her lips were parted and her eyes had closed with pleasure, but when she opened them and saw her other lover in front of her, a wicked smile spread across her face.

"I thought you said not in public," Sirius murmured in her ear when she grabbed onto Remus's jacket, pulling him so that his face was inches from hers.

"And I thought you said that nobody could see us," she replied with a very suggestive wriggle of her behind.

"I would have to say Padfoot," Remus grinned, holding back from kissing her but the fraction of a breath, "That we have finally managed to corrupt her."

"Is that what they are calling it these days?" Sirius rumbled from under her chin, his hands cupping both of her breasts through her jacket.

Hermione gave a sigh, half aroused, half frustrated before she leant forward to kiss Remus with such raw passion he was left blinking at her for a moment when she pulled back.

"Are you going to talk all day, or you going to corrupt me?" she huffed.

"I was thinking about just fucking you," Remus choked out, his eyes drifting to the bowl of cream her now held, a grin transforming his scarred face as he dipped a finger into it, "Or are you going to change your mind and leave us desperate until we get home?" he asked.

Hermione's breath came out a little hitched when he traced his finger across her lips, encouraging her to open them and take him in. She sucked the long digit into her mouth, like she had her own earlier, running her tongue down either side before bobbing up and down in direct imitation of what she knew he wanted from her.

"I don't think I could," she said faintly, flicking her tongue at his finger one last time before leaning back into Sirius's embrace, watching Remus place the bowl to the side of the couch, out of the way.

Sirius's fingers were already working on the oversized buttons of her jacket, even as he whispered, "Is that what you want? You want us to fuck you while ten thousand people sit below?"

"_Yes,_" she moaned, gasping when a moment later her clothes were completely gone and she had two sets of hands on her.

Sirius shifted her in his lap until they both sat facing the window. He spread his legs wide and draped her thighs over them, exposing her to the unknowing crowd and Remus, who had knelt to the floor at his friend's unspoken signal. There was a delicious coiling in her stomach as if she was doing something very very naughty.

Remus kissed his way along her foot, to her calf and up to her thigh, stopping to breath heavily against her dampening curls before turning to give the other leg the same treatment. Meanwhile, Sirius had turned her upper body enough to that she could drape one arm over his shoulder; making it easier for him to kiss her with the same passion he had shown her their first time together.

She didn't know when it had happened, but the almost awkward fumbling's between the three of them when they had first started their arrangement had started going much more smoothly. It was rare now for her to receive an elbow in the face, or accidentally put her knee somewhere it wasn't appreciated. It was as if after so much time together they had begun to subconsciously anticipate the others moves and moved so that nobody missed out and everyone felt involved.

So when Remus finally made it back up to her now aching core, she was unsurprised when his first delicate touch to her throbbing bud was mirrored by Sirius, who chose that moment to pinch her nipples in a way that made her writhe.

"Do you like that?" Sirius whispered in her ear when she pulled away from his mouth to gasp in air.

"Oh god, yes," she cried, her free hand going to Remus's hair when he began to use his tongue to trace her folds.

Sirius pinched her nipples again, using his entire palm to cup her breasts and giving a gentle squeeze, "I love it when you scream, are you going to scream for us?" he continued to whisper, kissing her neck again.

He found that spot just below her ear at the same time that Remus sucked her clit into his mouth and tugged gently with her lips. A sound of desperate wanting was torn from her and without Sirius's arms around her she was sure she would have slid to the floor in a puddle.

"Close, but not quite good enough," the man behind her crooned.

Her eyes closed as her head fall back on Sirius shoulder, her body awash with desire as they used their hands and mouths to pleasure her in ways only they could. Remus inserted one long finger into her and she practically came undone, she was so aroused.

Her nails dug into Sirius's arms when she felt that finger curl inside her, dragging along her inner walls as he withdrew, making her shudder.

"You should feel her Pads," Remus murmured from between her legs, doing odd things to her stomach, "She's so tight already."

Hermione bit her lip, fighting the urge to thrash her from side to side. Both men were aware of what their words did to her, and how much it drove her insane when they spoke about her like she wasn't there.

Remus flicked her tight nub with his tongue, repeating the movement in time to his fingers bringing on a fresh wave of moans from her.

She felt Sirius shift behind her, his arousal pressing against his tight black jeans, the bulge resting against her. Every time she squirmed his breath would hitch and before long she was matching the rhythm of Remus's ministrations, driving all three of them wild.

"Got to have you," Sirius panted in her ear, "Want to feel you cum around my cock."

She moaned, feeling so close to orgasm that his words only made her muscles tighten further around Remus's fingers. Remus looked up at them then and she knew that her lovers were locked in the silent communication they had perfected over the years.

Before her lust clouded brain could comprehend just what they were up to, Remus had withdrawn his fingers and Sirius was urging her to sit up.

"_Please_," she whimpered, reaching out to Remus, who stood up and moved a step back.

He chuckled at her eagerness, "I'm not leaving."

She frowned and would have asked them to explain when Sirius used the strength in his arms to lift her up and turn her around so that she was pressed to his chest, her legs still straddling his.

"Fuck me," he grinned, shifting her up so he was in line with her chest, his tongue snaking out to flick lazily at her straining nipples.

She moaned and thrust her chest forward, reaching between them for his button and fly. She cursed aloud several times before she finally had him free of his pants and when she looked up in triumph she was greeted with the view of Remus's bulging groin.

Following the line of his now naked chest and up to his face, she licked her lips when she realized what he wanted her to do. Remus slowly undid the belt and lowered his fly, letting his pants fall around his hips. She trusted Sirius beneath her to guide her movements as she reached over the back of the couch to pull his straining member into view.

Bracing one hand on his hip and cupping him from beneath with her other, she leant forward to slip him into her mouth. Her gasp echoed through the room when Sirius chose that exact moment to thrust into her body, reigniting the flames bought on by Remus's tongue.

Remus gripped her hair and Sirius gripped her hips, both of them urging her to move and together setting a rhythm of constant give and take. Hermione forgot all about her surroundings and focused on the movements of her body, the sharp intakes of breath from both men when she did something they particularly liked and her own response to their bodies surrounding her own.

She greedily sucked at Remus, her tongue tracing up and down his shaft, her moans vibrating down his length in almost rhythmic pulses. Relaxing her throat, she let the sharp thrusts of Sirius's body rock her forward and back, her fingers digging into the skin of his thighs as that slow creeping heat that had begun to flood her earlier returned.

"God Hermione, you feel so good," Sirius moaned from between her breasts, his hips pumping twice as hard to work through her tightening muscles.

"So beautiful," Remus hissed, bending over so that his hands could rest of the back of the couch, using the new angle to thrust into her mouth.

Hermione felt overwhelmed, surrounded by the two men who continued to respond to her cries of pleasure. She felt Sirius reach between them, his fingers finding her tight wet nib, his thumb twisting in sharp flicks, making her clamp down around him.

She pulled her mouth from Remus, running her tongue up and down as she felt that heat finally spread between her legs, fanning out in pulses so strong that her orgasm triggered a tortured groan from Sirius as he came, thrusting wildly, between her legs.

Continuing to rock her hips, her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, she took Remus back into her mouth just as he gripped her head, forcing her as far down on him as she could go. She fought to swallow as his released washed hot down her throat and when it was over his legs buckled and he was drawn to his knees behind the couch.

She found the last of her strength, pulling her aching thighs from under her, turning sideways in Sirius's lap, resting her head on his shoulder as she came down from her high.

"What did I say about sex in public, eh?" he asked, kissing her damp forehead and smoothing her riot of curls away to look down at her affectionately.

"If I recall correctly your comments on public sex involved Harry's invisibility cloak in the middle of Kensington Gardens," the voice from the other side of the couch muttered lazily.

Hermione grinned.

"Is that a yes?" Sirius asked, some enthusiasm coming back to him.

"That's a hell no," she yawned, "I was just imagining what Harry would do if he not only knew we defiled his private box, but also violated his precious invisibility cloak."

Remus laughed, his head popping up a second later from the back of the couch, "I think there is still some more corrupting to do with this one, Pads."

Sirius smirked back at his friend, "I believe you're right," to Hermione he said, "Come on, sweetheart, lets get you home."

Hermione, who had been happily drifting in his arms started when he sat her upright, "What?" she mumbled.

"You can't go to sleep yet, we're not nearly finished with you," he told her, summoning back her clothes.

"Oh no?" she asked, sitting up straighter to slip on her bra, aware that both men watched this as if it were as erotic as taking it off.

"Nope," Remus said, buttoning himself back up.

"But what about the Quidditch?" she asked, casting a glance at the almost black window now. If possible, the weather had gotten worse.

"Stuff the Quidditch," Sirius muttered, kissing her passionately just before she stood to pull on her knickers.

"Remus?" she asked, watching her other lover straighten his jacket as he came around the couch.

"Oh, I could think of something much more exciting than a few people flying around, throwing balls in the rain," he told her with a wink, kissing her briefly before sitting next to his friend, both of them watching her dress.

She finished dressing and bit her lip, letting them escort her from the stadium.

Remus and Sirius spent the rest of the night showing just how much more exciting they could be than a game a soggy Quidditch. She was not disappointed.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
